<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Star (Moonlight) by SuperBlondie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198917">Only Star (Moonlight)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlondie/pseuds/SuperBlondie'>SuperBlondie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Claiming Bites, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Kinktober 2020, Large Cock, Light Bondage, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Park Chanyeol, Overstimulation, Size Difference, Sweat, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlondie/pseuds/SuperBlondie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol takes care of his alphas in rut as best he can. No matter what.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only Star (Moonlight)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Week 4<br/>Day 19: Hate sex | <b>Cockwarming</b> | <i>Mirror sex </i><br/>Day 20: <i>Noncon/dubcon</i> | Foodplay | <b>Creampie</b><br/>Day 21: <b>Size difference</b> | Exhibitionism/voyeurism | Impact play<br/>Day 22: Formal wear | <b>Overstimulation</b> | Sadomasochism<br/>Day 23: <b>Double penetration in one hole</b> | Tickling | Shower sex<br/>Day 24: <b>Sweat </b>| Branding | Masturbation<br/>Day 25: <b>Bondage</b> | Gunplay | <b>Inflation </b></p><p>So here is the fourth kinktober fic! One more and we're done!! </p><p>So this one is really really rushed and I'm sorry. This week was really hard and I was so tired. I still enjoyed writing it, but I know it's not my best work. The poll for this fic actually picked a different pairing......but I love chanbaeksoo so so so much!! This included a lot of my faovrite kninks, so I really hope you enjoy it &lt;3</p><p>title is from EXO's Forever</p><p>Thank you, Lolistar, for helping me decided what to do with this fic!! It really helped just having you there to talk and work through ideas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chanyeol whines as he settles down onto Kyungsoo’s cock, feeling himself being spread wide by its girth all over again. Kyungsoo grumbles from behind him. His hands are a bruising force on Chanyeol’s hips, unaware of how tight he’s holding his omega. He’s never really aware of his own strength during rut. His focus is on keeping Chanyeol smothered underneath him, never more than a few feet away, constantly filled with cock or cum or both. It’s both now; he’s keeping Kyungsoo’s cock warm with Baekhyun’s cum still wet and sticky deep inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not an unfamiliar sensation, and not at all unpleasant. He usually loves it. It’s just that now he wants nothing more than to lie down and nap. This is round number three in as many hours, first Kyungsoo’s knot, then Baekhyun’s, and now Kyungsoo’s again once his instinct to try and keep Chanyeol full has been satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The few people he’s talked to about dealing with two alphas in rut have always been so surprised at how his alphas don’t care which one of them is trying to breed him so long as he’s knotted and being pumped full of cum. Most alphas would be trying to tear each other’s throats out at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea </span>
  </em>
  <span>of their omega being full of another’s seed during rut, but Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have always been a strange pair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were mated long before they met Chanyeol, happy to live their lives as an alpha-alpha pair. When they started courting him, it was made abundantly clear that he took both of them as his alphas or neither of them, no picking and choosing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucky for all three of them that Chanyeol was, is, and always will be perfectly happy to have two alphas to love and be loved by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if it means he spends the three days of his alphas’ ruts bouncing from one cock to the other, forced up onto his knees with his ass in the air and his chest to the bed to keep any cum from spilling out during the few minutes it takes for his alphas to get hard again, it’s a small price to pay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Chanyeol tosses his head back and braces his palms on Kyungsoo’s thighs as his alpha grinds up into him. “Oh, oh fuck, Soo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was close when Baekhyun knotted him, third orgasm of the night building in his gut. It receded while they waited for Baekhyun’s knot to go down, simmering into arousal with Baekhyun sucking and biting marks into his neck, shoulders, and chest. It’s coming back now with the head of Kyungsoo’s fat cock grinding against his prostate. His eyes flutter shut and he tries to roll his hips to get more friction but he’s held fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Settle,” Kyungsoo presses him down and leans forward, lips brushing against Chanyeol’s shoulder blade. His voice is heavy, a rumble that Chanyeol can feel in his stomach. It’s rare that he speaks during rut, preferring to manhandle Chanyeol wherever he wants him to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whines, cock standing harded and red against his stomach, leaking even as his ass drools slick. “Alpha. Alpha, Soo, please.” He’s already well on his way to sore, hole red and puffy and stretched. He just wants to come </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>badly, before he starts getting too sore and ends up on his back whimpering and crying as his alphas take turns fucking him stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kyungsoo just keeps him still, wanting nothing more than a cockwarmer for the time being. He’ll start fucking him in about five minutes, once his stupid alpha instincts decide that Chanyeol is ready to be filled up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels like forever, though, especially with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s scents coating every square inch of his lungs. They smell good usually, perfectly heavy and warm, but rut always makes it so much more intense. Chanyeol spends the day before their rut constantly wet and on edge, waiting for it to hit one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol knows he should lean back against Kyungsoo’s chest and rest now while he has the chance. The first wave of rut likely won’t end for another few hours, and it’s only going to get worse after this, more and more intense, until it finally peaks and his alphas crash, usually on top of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Baekhyun surges up from where he’d been dozing in the blankets beside them. “Pretty Yeollie.” He cups Chanyeol’s face and kisses him hard. He traces the seam of Chanyeol’s lips with his tongue before shoving into his mouth with a trace of finesse. Baekhyun outside of rut is, in Chanyeol’s opinion, one of the best kissers on the face of the planet, never too brash, always on just the right side of teasing. Kyungsoo is a close second, sometimes too intense and heavy on the tongue, but he’s always been the best at cuddling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During rut, Chanyeol is lucky if he’s able to pull back for air when either one of his alphas is kissing him. It’s all just </span>
  <em>
    <span>moremoremore </span>
  </em>
  <span>trying to claim him, clog his senses until all he can think about is them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol used to wriggle and try to squirm away during those first ruts together. That would just spur Baekhyun on though, and make Kyungsoo sulky. He’s gotten much better at opening his mouth and letting them take, letting them kiss him stupid and dizzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun holds him still and does exactly that. Chanyeol moans into his mouth, clenching down on Kyungsoo’s cock and scrabbling at Baekhyun’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasps for air when Baekhyun finally pulls away. “Mine,” Baekhyun kisses down Chanyeol’s neck. He bites at any unmarked skin he can find, and even some that is already mottled in red and purple. “Mine. You’re mine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ours. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Need—need everyone to know. Mine, mine, mine. Stay right here with us. Nobody can take you from us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo grunts in response. His hands are warm as they run up and down Chanyeol’s sides, cock twitching inside him. He grinds up again and it feels so good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yours. Yours. Everyone knows it. Not going to leave, not ever.” Chanyeol nods, panting softly. Baekhyun purrs in satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun is possessive, paranoid when rut comes. It’s a strange departure from his usual self. Neither alpha likes to give Chanyeol more than a few inches of breathing room, but while Kyungsoo smothers him to provide and care for him, Baekhyun likes to keep him cornered, unable to escape just in case another alpha attempts to swoop in and steal him. A deeply primal part of Chanyeol adores being so wanted by his alpha that he isn’t allowed out of earshot; another part of him recognizes that Baekhyun is an absolute fucking terror when he gets like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s fairly easy to soothe once Chanyeol has taken his knot though. Both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are comforted by the sight of Chanyeol stuck on either one of their cocks, cooling the burn of rut under their skin even if they aren’t the one he’s impaled upon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sighs as Baekhyun’s teeth hit a particularly sore patch of skin on his collar bone. To those who don’t know better, post-rut Chanyeol looks like he’s three seconds away from keeling over, covered from ankle to jaw in lovebites and handprints where Kyungsoo held him too tightly, keeping him still or pulling him back onto his alpha’s cock. Sometimes, Chanyeol will find Baekhyun’s handprints on the backs of his thighs from when Chanyeol is finally too tired to keep up and his alphas just take turns holding his legs open and fucking into his wet, used hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so full,” Chanyeol shudders at the thick cock throbbing inside him. Kyungsoo’s cock is average length but </span>
  <em>
    <span>fat. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun’s cock reaches deeper, but Kyungsoo is usually the one that leaves him with a little gape after a few rounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The growl that sounds from behind him is so pleased. Chanyeol attempts to look behind him but Kyungsoo uses his grip on Chanyeol’s hips to start slowly bouncing his omega on his cock and Chanyeol’s head falls forward as he gasps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rhythm is slow, but it’s just enough to have Kyungsoo’s dick rubbing up against his sweet spot, his own cock throbbing against his belly button. Chanyeol feels overheated, his whole body hot and sweaty from exertion and pleasure and the need to come. He bites his lower lip and rolls his hips as much as Kyungsoo will allow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun lets go of Chanyeol’s face to grab him around the top of his ribcage. His alpha’s entire focus has turned to his nipples. Chanyeol whimpers and grabs fistfuls of Baekhyun’s hair at the first wet pass of a tongue over one of the stiff little nubs. “Good,” Chanyeol arches his back to push his chest out and his ass back, wanting more of each of his alphas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Helpless little moans are jolted out of his mouth when Kyungsoo starts to really fuck him, the alpha’s hips lifting as he pulls Chanyeol back down onto his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teeth close around his right nipple and tug before letting go and switching to the left. Chanyeol can feel himself teetering off the edge of the cliff, pleasure an overstretched cable wire running through his belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love our cocks,” Baekhyun murmurs against the soft skin of his chest. “A good omega, taking our knots over and over and coming like you can’t help it. So happy to be fucked and knotted and pumped full of cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh. Love it. Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soo, don’t stop.” Chanyeol tilts his head back. He stares up at the ceiling fan spinning above them through mostly shut eyes. He rides back onto Kyungsoo’s cock now that the grip on his hips has finally loosened up. The feeling of that cock dragging against his walls and stretching his poor puffy rim open is fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>exquisite.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun closes his lips over one of Chanyeol’s nipples, fingers pinching and pulling at the others. He sucks hard, like he’s searching for the milk Chanyeol leaks every heat, just as Kyungsoo pushes the very beginnings of his growing knot past the omega’s rim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol moans out a broken sound and comes. He doesn’t have much cum left to give, just a few pathetic spurts on his belly. His hole spasms around Kyungsoo’s cock, tight and hot and delicious the way he knows his alphas like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tight,” Kyungsoo snarls. He doesn’t bother waiting for Chanyeol to finish coming before he’s surging up and shoving Chanyeol flat onto his belly on the mattress. Baekhyun skitters backwards to make space for him, eyes bright as he takes in the sight before him, their omega trapped beneath one of them, unable to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo’s hips are mean in the way they fuck him, fast, hard, shoving his cock in as deep as it can go and popping his knot in and out of Chanyeol’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He usually fucking loves coming on Kyungsoo’s cock, how it’s so thick that Chanyeol can only sob when he tightens around it because it presses against his insides and forces aftershocks through his body. But this orgasm rocks through him at a crawl, drawn out so long it starts to hurt as his alpha fucks him through it with a single-minded drive to knot him and stuff him full of more and more cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo growls, setting his teeth against the knob at the top of Chanyeol’s spine. Sweat drips down from his body onto Chanyeol; rut fever burns through him as he chases his end. His knot grows and grows, swelling until Chanyeol starts to squeal and claw at the blankets from the stretch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol rocks with the force of the thrusts. Sometimes he forgets just how fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyungsoo is, puttting so much power into his hips to get into the hot, wet clutch of Chanyeol’s body that it makes his teeth clack together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bright, wild eyes appear in front of his face when he turns his head to the side to gasp for air. He attempts to jerk back on reflex, but Baekhyun is quick to grab a fistful of hair to keep him still. “Soo’s going to come soon. You know that though, don’t you? You feel how big his knot is. We take such good care of you, keep you fed and full and cuddled so that you never want to run. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, baby boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-love you too. God, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Soo!” Chanyeol’s eyes roll back, Kyungsoo’s fat, swollen knot forcing his rim to stretch too wide before it settles inside him. “D-don’t pull out again, it’s too big!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo grunts in agreement. He starts up a deep, dirty grind, probably stirring around the cum he and Baekhyun left inside Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hole is so wet. Cum, slick, spit, sweat, he’s sopping wet, soaked between his legs and just getting wetter as his alphas’ ruts wear on. And he’s about to get another full load of cum. Baekhyun’s cock is going to fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>squelch </span>
  </em>
  <span>into him. He rushes to his face at the idea, but he knows his alphas will like it. They love it when he gets wet like this, wet enough that they can slide home without having to worry about tearing or hurting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah...Ha,” Chanyeol spreads his legs wider for the knot grinding inside him, squeezing down every time Kyungsoo’s cock pushes into his prostate. The pleasure is starting to hurt now. It’s bright white lightning against raw, used nerves, his stamina quickly running out as his fourth—</span>
  <em>
    <span>fourth </span>
  </em>
  <span>orgasm attempts to build with his cock still lying soft and spent against the sheets. Male omegas come fast and easy, an inexplicable combination of a typical omegan g-spot and a prostate set millimeters apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t want to come. Not right now, when it’s the sort of orgasm that has him gritting his teeth and sobbing through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’ll be easier after that first dry orgasm, once his body gives up the ghost of coming from his cock and lets him scream his way through the two dozen omegan orgasms his alphas are going to fuck out of him by tomorrow morning. But he just wants to rest, just for the little bit of time it takes for Kyungsoo’s knot to go down. He’ll let Baekhyun fuck him until he comes dry and starts crying, but he just wants to rest for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, Kyungsoo must hear his private prayer and suddenly locks up behind him. He groans into the soft skin of Chanyeol’s shoulder and thrusts in hard a few times before his knot swells up that last excruciating inch and starts shooting out hot, thick bursts of white, painting his insides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the head of his cock is settled right next to Chanyeol’s sweet spots. Every rope of cum has to pass over them and it’s too much sensation for his poor, strung-out body to handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He comes again, too soon, too hard, completely dry. Baekhyun cuddles in as best he can, nuzzling in close and purring in his chest to try and comfort him. Chanyeol sobs through the burning knife of pleasure, white hot and dragging its tip along Chanyeol’s nerve endings. His hole milks Kyungsoo’s knot like it doesn’t know how to do anything else and keeps them both suspended in time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo’s cock shoots out a rope of cum that lands hot and heavy against Chanyeol’s most sensitive spots. That makes him heave out a sob and clench down on the knot inside him, which just makes Kyungsoo fill him up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, after what feels like millenia, Kyungsoo stops coming and Chanyeol is able to catch his breath. Kyungsoo lies down on top of him, smothering him with his bulk and dropping messy kisses along the breadth of his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For someone so much shorter than Chanyeol, Kyungsoo sure is fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dense, all that muscle in such a small frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol loves it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slumps bonelessly into the cream sheets Baekhyun had covered the bed with to protect their usual bedding, periwinkle comforter tucked away in the closet until rut is over. He craves the comfort of his duvet, how it always smells like the three of them and is so soft and cozy. Their rut sheets are scratchy, cheap, meant to be able to survive the fluid-filled nightmare that is two alphas in rut. The rut sheets are damn good at their job, having survived three ruts in a row with no sign of real damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re rough against his skin though. While that sort of thing doesn’t really bother Baekhyun or Kyungsoo, for Chanyeol, who is sensory-oriented by nature and more than a little overstimulated, the scratchy, uncomfortable feeling is enough to make him start to squirm and mewl in distress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun is there in an instant. He lifts Chanyeol’s chest up with one hand and shoves one of their cheap throw blankets underneath him with the other so that most of his omega’s upper body is lying on soft fluff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good?” Kyungsoo snuffles around Chanyeol’s ear. He presses a quick kiss to the tip of it before dropping his full weight down with a loud sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nods and pulls up the corner of his mouth that Kyungsoo can see in a sleepy smile. Exhaustion starts at the base of his spine and quickly works its way out to the rest of his body. He rubs his cheek against the blanket and feels his eyes start to draw shut. “Good. Thanks, Baekhyunnie. I’m just going to take a nap. Just a little one. I’ll keep Soo’s cock warm though, promise. I’m a good omega.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only gets a grumble back in return. That’s pretty common for Kyungsoo though. He doesn’t like wasting precious energy to speak when it could be used for better purposes like fucking Chanyeol stupid or making sure his omega is well taken care of. Chanyeol takes it as permission to pass the hell out on his knot. He has gotten very, very good at falling asleep with a fat cock in his hole and his belly filled with cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Chanyeol’s hands are untied for now. It happens at least twice a rut. Kyungsoo leaves to get sustenance from the kitchen and Baekhyun takes the chance to tie Chanyeol’s hands to the headboard. It’s the perfect way to make sure he doesn’t go running off. It isn’t nearly as bad as it sounds. Baekhyun usually leaves enough slack in the line for him to fall asleep without straining himself and it’s rare that either one of them fucks him while he’s bound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being tied up is actually one of the best things that can happen to him by the time the third wave of rut hits his alphas and he’s so sore the </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea </span>
  </em>
  <span>of taking another knot makes him want to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo is the one who always gets so mad about it. Chanyeol is </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so they need to take good care of him, keep him well-fed and watered and comfortable. Baekhyun is of the opinion that Chanyeol is </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so they need to make sure no one can ever take him from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol doesn’t care either way so long as he can get some rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He listens to Kyungsoo grumble at his back, a sleepy smile on his face. In that moment, it’s almost as if there’s no rut at all, just Kyungsoo being his post-coital self, affectionate, tired, happy to lie on top of Chanyeol and be his personal heater until of one of them gets sick of feeling sweaty and sticky and demands a shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A jaw-cracking yawn forces its way out of Chanyeol’s mouth. He closes his eyes to Baekhyun’s chest. He drifts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dreams flutter behind his eyelids, nothing more than flashes of color. Like sunlight through dragonfly wings in the middle of summer, Chanyeol dozes in a rainbow kaleidoscope, the inside of a prism. It’s not a real sleep, but it’s close, it’s coming; he’s ready to dive headfirst in the deep, pitch black sleep of absolute exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is distantly aware of Kyungsoo’s knot going soft inside him, but the knowledge can’t really reach him. He shivers and whines when Kyungsoo pulls out, but that’s it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sighs, ready to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he </span>
  <em>
    <span>screams, </span>
  </em>
  <span>eyes snapping open and hands lashing out to claw at the sheets for something to ground himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s been rutting into the line of Chanyeol’s hipbone since Kyungsoo knotted him. It really shouldn’t be a surprise when he shoves Kyungsoo out of the way to doze beside them the second the head of his cock slips free of Chanyeol’s used, leaking hole and immediately pushes inside, one long, smooth thrust until his heavy balls are pressed up against Chanyeol’s ass. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck it is. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s full all over again and it hurts. It feels so good and it hurts so bad, Baekhyun’s cock fucking him in long strokes that dig deep and knock the wind out of him. Chanyeol buries his face in the blanket and cries as painful pleasure pulses out from his hole, more slick leaking out of him despite the pathetic little tears that gather in the corners of his eyes. He whines and Baekhyun shushes him, hands braced on the mattress beside Chanyeol’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baek,” Chanyeol croaks out, throat dry and sore from screaming. “Baek, alpha, please. Please, oh fuck fuck fuck!” Baekhyun shifts his hips and his next thrust is too good, Chanyeol’s jaw going slack as he wheezes and bears down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock doesn’t even bother trying to get hard again. It won’t, not until after rut passes and his body stops pumping his blood full of the hormones that tell his body to prepare to be bred. Instead, it’s his insides that get all the attention, swollen from too much friction and oversensitive to every pass of Baekhyun’s dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Air comes in quick gasps and hiccups, breath unsteady and uneven and sometimes completely unattainable when Baekhyun rocks in just right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun purrs like a cat as he devastates Chanyeol with rolls of his hips, cock never entirely leaving the warm, welcoming home of his omega’s hole. He’s always been more vocal than Kyungsoo, doubly so in rut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeol. Yeol, so pretty. Mine, all mine. Feel so good. Mm, fuck, good omega. Good, good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>good.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His voice is always so pretty, when he sings, when he talks, when he moans into Chanyeol’s ear as his cock squelches into his hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kisses are pressed along Chanyeol’s sweaty hairline. A tongue soon follows to lap up the salt, grooming him like alphas used to do their omegas back in the old days. It should be disgusting, but it’s actually soothing, helping Chanyeol catch his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It reminds him that he’s safe, that he could very easily shove Baekhyun off and hide out in the guest bedroom for the next two days with absolutely no repercussions. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo will be upset, will fret outside the bedroom door and whine for him to come out, but they won’t be angry with him, won’t chase him down and drag him back to their makeshift nest to satisfy themselves. Rut is a lot like heat, a heavy fog that descends over the mind and makes it painful to do anything but satiate the urges that come with it. But it’s not all-consuming, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are still themselves underneath it, and they would never hurt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, Chanyeol is able to shake off the shock and panic of being jerked out of the beginnings of sleep by a dick in his ass. He relaxes into the rocking of Baekhyun’s cock inside him, how it makes him rock against the sheets in turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one good thing about alphas in rut is that they come quick once they decide they’ve had enough of cockwarming. Nothing embarrassing or ridiculous, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much faster than normal. If Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had their normal stamina during rut, Chanyeol is pretty sure he’d have to give up and hide in the guest bedroom before rut was halfway finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ass just couldn’t take it, especially not when they eventually end up fucking him together and making him take both their knots at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun quickly picks up the pace until his hips are slamming into Chanyeol’s ass, fucking little </span>
  <em>
    <span>uh-uh-uhs </span>
  </em>
  <span>out Chanyeol’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun groans when he hears it—that’s one of his favorite fucking sounds that Chanyeol makes during sex, topped only by when he starts mewling as he gets close to a really good orgasm. “You sound so fucking good,” Baekhyun bites down over the scar he left on the right side of Chanyeol’s neck years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol lets out a choked-off scream, eyes squeezed shut against the pain. It feels so good though. It all still feels so good, pleasure winning out over the ache of being fucked and bitten and knotted and held down like a bitch. “Please, please, please. Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun. Alpha, just—I can’t, oh my God!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun fucks him hard and fast and refuses to let up for even a moment. His cock is long and heavy inside Chanyeol, reaching into the parts of him that Kyungsoo can’t to open him up deeper and deeper for their cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His knot is starting to swell. It forces Chanyeol’s rim open wider. Not as wide as Kyungsoo’s knot, but still enough to make him gasp and writhe against the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol whines when Baekhyun pulls his teeth out his neck just as he completely withdraws his cock from Chanyeol’s hole, suddenly jarringly, uncomfortably empty. He can feel himself leak slick and cum as he squirms, biting his lip against the urge to ask Baekhyun to put it back. He’s never sure if it’s a byproduct of being exposed to the pheromones of two alphas in rut, or his own stupid love of being filled up, but after a few rounds Chanyeol starts to hate being empty as much as his alphas hate him being empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s likely a mixture of the two. He’s always loved feeling full, loved the heat of someone inside him, on top of him, surrounding him and giving him all their love and attention. Chanyeol gets whiny about being empty even just on nights when all three of them end up going an extra round or two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least in rut Kyungsoo and Baekhyun don’t tease him about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Baekhyun slides home again and lets out a broken groan. Chanyeol watches out of the corner of his eye as his alpha tosses his head back in pleasure. He grinds his hips against Chanyeol’s ass, just one long, smooth movement as he lets his knot grow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo has always been a bit meaner in that way, preferring to fuck Chanyeol with his growing knot until he physically can’t anymore. Baekhyun likes to let it grow inside of Chanyeol, in the tight, wet warmth of his insides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol isn’t sure which way he likes better. They’re both equally devastating in different ways. Kyungsoo’s knot always makes him scream and beg and cry, stretching quick and fast until the knot pops in and is finally too big to pop back out. Baekhyun makes him let out horrible moans, slack-jawed, wide-eyed, trembling as he feels himself be opened up and used.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun grunts as he works his hips. Nonsense falls from his lips, pressed against Chanyeol’s ear. Chanyeol whimpers and curls his hands into fists, biting his lip as the knot swells inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s going to come again. He can feel it in his blood, in the way his stomach is going hot and tight and the pleasure is boiling up his spine. Chanyeol sobs. His legs spread further apart; he lets Baekhyun in closer, deeper. His alpha is too hot against his back, will be unbearable once this round is over, but Chanyeol wants him pressed flush against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They keep rocking, rhythm growing more and more frantic the closer Baekhyun gets—the closer Chanyeol gets as Baekhyun drags him to the edge of the cliff right alongside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty. Mine. My pretty. Shit, fuck! Good omega. Tight, hot. Want to breed you. My puppies, me and Soo’s. Ah, ah, oh please,” Chanyeol squeezes his eyes shut and pants while Baekhyun just pours it into his ear about how pretty he is, how good he is, how nice his hole is to fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol feels Baekhyun’s cock twitch inside him and whines out a moan, clenching down just as the knot finishes growing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun hisses and bites down on Chanyeol’s neck again. His hips jerk out of control against Chanyeol’s ass as he comes, so much wet heat spreading deep inside. Chanyeol can feel it reach deeper inside him and the idea of it, how far it’s going, how long he’s going to be stuck leaking his alphas’ cum—Chanyeol bucks back onto Baekhyun’s cock and comes as well, sobbing so hard it hurts. The muscles deep inside him squeeze around Baekhyun’s knot to milk it dry for at least half an hour, maybe a full one if they’re lucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands are shaking from exertion when he finally comes down. Orgasms don’t even feel like orgasms anymore. Orgasms in rut and heat are more like being tossed into a storming sea and coming up for air every few seconds. The real pleasure is in rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, when Baekhyun also finishes with his stupidly long orgasm, cock pumping out the last few weak spurts of cum, and manages enough coherent thought to ask if he’s still feeling good, he says yes. He nuzzles at Baekhyun’s chin and brushes off the slurred apologies that both his alphas attempt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They apologize enough when their ruts are over and they have to carry him around the house for a few days because his ass and hips are decidedly out of commission. He helps them through their ruts because he loves them, no apologies needed, just as they put up with his stage-five-clinger-ass during his heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water,” he croaks at Kyungsoo, who woke up around the time Chanyeol came screaming on Baekyun’s cock. “Soo, alpha, please get me some water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo almost concusses himself on the nightstand in his rush to grab Chanyeol a water bottle of the mini-fridge they set up in their bedroom just for ruts and heats. He isn’t hard, thankfully, and seems ready to fall back asleep after he helps Chanyeol drain two bottles of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omega wiles and well-practiced pouting convinces the alphas to each drink a bottle of water themselves. Baekhyun grumbles, eyelids drooping as sleep starts to pull at him as well. And then they all work together to roll Baekhyun and Chanyeol onto their sides for a well-deserved nap. It’s going to be a short one, maybe a little longer because Kyungsoo makes a bleary promise to occupy himself with his hands for as long as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol smiles at that. He wiggles his fingers at his alpha to come close enough to cuddle. And then falls asleep with his face pressed into Kyungsoo’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo brushes Chanyeol’s tears away with his thumb, watching him through dark, heavy eyes. They’re all so sweaty. Chanyeol’s hair is matted to his forehead, Kyungsoo’s skin is slick under Chanyeol’s hands where he’s grabbing at his alpha’s biceps like a lifeline. He can feel Baekhyun against his back, the sweat running down his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat between the two alphas is sweltering and Chanyeol feels like he’s melting, so thirsty even though there’s a mountain of empty water bottles growing at the foot of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s hands overlap on his hips. They keep him in place as Kyungsoo finishes working his cock inside Chanyeol alongside Baekhyun’s, the stretch nearly unbearable, almost painful if it weren’t for the way Baekhyun’s cock is forced against his walls, hot white light behind his eyelids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pleasure still eats away at him. It’s been a day and a half of rut, of nearly nonstop sex. Chanyeol lost count of how many times he’s come after the twentieth, and that was late last night—maybe early this morning. The clock got knocked off the nightstand after their first nap and he hasn’t checked the time since. All he knows is that he’s getting close to giving out, to lying down and just letting Baekhyun and Kyungsoo do what they want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s got another round in him left after this, maybe two with a long enough nap. He whimpers the warning out as Kyungsoo bottoms out inside him, both alphas pressed in as deep as they can go.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Kyungsoo drags his lips along Chanyeol’s jaw. “We’ll take care of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will. Our baby Yeollie.” Baekhyun rolls his hips, sliding his hands around Chanyeol’s waist to ease his body up a few inches. He lets go and Chanyeol sinks back down, too tired to support his own weight. All three of them cry out in unison, Baekhyun groans, Kyungsoo hisss between his teeth, Chanyeol gasps with his face screwed up in painful pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s impatient. Kyungsoo knotted Chanyeol last and Baekhyun was already hard and leaking precum when Chanyeol begged for just a few minutes of rest. He waited, because Chanyeol asked, but he was constantly asking if Chanyeol was ready, eager to bury his dick inside of his omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol up and then lets him drop again. And again. Until Kyungsoo is spurred into action and starts thrusting up in long, drawn-out grinds of his hips against Chanyeol’s ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun holds Chanyeol tight around the middle to keep him still and give the alphas space to work. Chanyeol lifts his head from where it had bowed down into Kyungsoo’s neck and sees that Kyungsoo’s gaze is focused over his shoulder. Chanyeol whines in fear—he’ll be lucky if he makes it through this without falling to sobbing, overstimulated, little pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never fares well when his alphas are coherent enough to work together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun starts thrusting in counterpoint to Kyungsoo. They are constantly moving, cocks rubbing up against each other inside Chanyeol, never giving him a moment of rest as they use him like a toy, only useful when he’s taking cock, knot, and cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo’s breath is hot against Chanyeol’s face. He pants, open-mouthed, as he fucks up into Chanyeol, eyes glazed over in pleasure. Chanyeol watches through watery eyes. He’s jostled with each thrust up into his body, cocks so thick and heavy and hot and </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he can’t really breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pleasure is too much, too good, so sweet it turns sour and begins to burn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha,” he whispers, “Alpha, please. I’m so full.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know what he’s begging for, but Kyungsoo just nods along. He presses his face into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, nuzzling in for better access, and then bites down over his scar, a pretty twin to the bloody mess Baekhyun made on the other side of Chanyeol’s neck. One warm hand leaves his hip to rub at his belly, purring as it passes up and down the little swell it finds there. “Yeollie. Good Yeollie. Full.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol shakes his head in embarrassment. His stomach is starting to round out, too full of cum. He knows his alphas love it; he looks like he’s three, maybe four, months pregnant and the sight of it does crazy shit to their brains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s nice in some ways. They’re a little more gentle with him as far as the manhandling goes, but they don’t stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>touching </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. They have to keep rubbing his belly, rut turning into a quest to fill him up with so much cum he actually gets pregnant and they can dote over his belly for </span>
  <em>
    <span>real. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They get worse the bigger his stomach swells, wanting to dump more cum into him, which just makes his belly larger, and so on until it’s a vicious cycle that ends with him leaking torrents of cum onto the bed, so well-fucked he can’t close his hole anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels good.” Baekhyun kisses the slope of Chanyeol’s shoulders. “Hot, tight. So wet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol moans, losing himself to the rhythm. Kyungsoo pulls back as Baekhyun pushes in and they fuck him so perfectly. He tosses his head back and starts trying to roll his hips, wanting to participate as much as he can until he finally gives up. He clenches down on the cocks inside him and mewls at how good it feels, so full, so open, their pretty boy somehow taking both of their cocks, will take both their knots in just a little while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His alphas grunt. Kyungsoo’s eyes go wide and Chanyeol has to guess that Baekhyun is doing the same. Kyungsoo tightens his hold and digs into the bruises he left behind the day before, small black and blue handprints.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ache just makes Chanyeol whimper and pant, all the signals crossing and misfiring until his brain just dumps chemicals into his blood to make him shiver and leak out more slick. He comes, a small, quick orgasm that runs down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun uses his grip to pull Chanyeol down onto their cocks as they grumble at each other Chanyeol’s shoulder and start fucking him as one. Chanyeol is helpless to do anything but gasp through the aftershocks and let his alphas do what they want with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch,” Baekhyun hisses into his ear, lost, deep inside his own head. “Our bitch. Takes us so well. Only wants our cocks. Soo, Soo, we have to make him feel good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo helps pull Chanyeol down onto their thrusts. They fuck him harder, faster. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun lick hot, wet strips up the sides of his throat and purr when he moans. He lets out the stupidest, most fucked-out noises as they work together to fuck him. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo fuck him even harder for it, taking him, using his little hole to make all three of them come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine! Mine,” Baekhyun bites down on that same fucking spot like his claim hasn’t been scarred into Chanyeol’s skin for years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekyhun and Chanyeol startle when Kyungsoo snarls, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ours. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yeollie is </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>omega, Baekhyun. Yours and mine. And you’re mine too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol looks back to see Baekhyun nod dumbly, blinking slowly in shock. “‘M yours. And you’re mine. Both—all, all together.” Kyungsoo purrs and reaches over Chanyeol to fist a handful of Baekhyun’s hair and drag him forward for a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol has never heard of male omegas squirting, but he thinks he might as he watches his alphas kiss so viciously in front of him. “Unh, ah, a-alphas, yours. Yours, yours, yours. Take me, fuck me, cum in me. I want it. Make me come before it starts to hurt, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sobs when they do just that. They rise up onto their knees and fuck him so hard, knots struggling to fit through his rim together. Hot tears fall down his face at the stretch of two fat knots trying to force their way into him at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurts </span>
  <em>
    <span>so bad. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He cries and cries even as another orgasm builds at the base of his spine. Baekhyun grabs him by his hair and forces his head back to rest against his alpha’s shoulder so that Baekhyun can fuck his tongue into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo is quick to grab him the moment Baekhyun releases him to yank him forward into another messy kiss. They pass him back and forth between them like that, fucking him until his soft cock starts to leak precum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they weren’t in rut, they’d be teasing him. Instead, Kyungsoo collects the fluid with his finger and reaches back to smear it around Chanyeol’s hole. Like it wasn’t fucking wet enough already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their knots grow, popping in and out of his body through sheer force alone. Chanyeol struggles to breathe through it, terrified he’s going to split in two despite doing this at least once every rut and multiple rounds every heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his cries turn urgent, uncomfortable, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun slowly pull him down, until their knots are forced past his rim one last time. Their knots continue to grow inside him, pressing each other against the inside of his rim. Then his alphas resort to grinding, rubbing their cocks together and against his walls, torturing his swollen, oversensitive g-spot and prostate over and over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sobs, bawling as their knots finish growing and start to throb. Kyungsoo shifts and finds that perfect angle, forcing Baekhyun to shift and do the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol jerks into a chain of orgasms that send him reeling. His eyes roll back and he whites out, screaming between Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. He can feel how hard he’s clenching down, milking their knots like he’s not already stuffed full of cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He draws his alphas over the edge with him and listens to them growl as they paint his insides with heavy, wet heat. It spills into him in rivers. He can almost feel his stomach swelling, pressure building in his belly as his alphas just keep coming, sucking marks into what little unbruised skin he has left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Distantly, beyond the pleasure that hurts so, so bad, finally prickling overstimulation, Chanyeol knows he’s not going to last through another round. He’lll be on his back and begging, nothing more than a tight, wet hole for his alphas to fuck through the rest of their rut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least they’re both going to be satisfied for quite a while after this, enough for him to manage a real nap and maybe some food before they start fucking him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol slumps into their arms once his horrible, jaw-clenching orgasms have faded. His alphas suck in deep lungfuls of air through their noses, nuzzling at his hair and kissing his cheeks, and purr at what they smell—themselves on Chanyeol, the scent of cum and sex heavy where it has sunken into him. They sing nonsensical songs to him as he comes down, soothing his tears away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels their cocks soften inside him. And they go fully soft, rut satisfied for the time being. It’s the best thing he’s felt all day and he lets out a few happy tears because of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Yeollie,” Baekhyun pulls out first, rubbing their noses together and smiling so brightly. Chanyeol hates him for a moment, how he seems so happy and energized when Chanyeol can’t bring himself to keep his eyes open for more than a second at a time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo appears winded, at least. He pulls out and then immediately collapses onto the bed, pulling Chanyeol with him. Chanyeol sighs in tearful relief at the promise of rest after hours of marathon sex. He grumbles and twitches when Baekhyun spreads his cheeks apart to watch his gaping hole leak cum, thighs messy and sticky. His long fingers play with mess, dipping into his hole to gather some cum up and smear it over Chanyeol’s back and ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he asks. He knows Chanyeol doesn’t like cum on his back. He’ll leak it for days, without a problem, let it run down his legs when his alphas are feeling wild and want to see him marked, but he doesn’t want it anywhere else. Chanyeol frowns, knowing he’ll be wearing crusty, dried cum for the next day and a half. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knows this will keep Baekhyun occupied until his post-coital adrenaline wears off and he passes out, so he yawns. “Make me smell you, alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun moans brokenly and quickly returns to his work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol hiccups, tears dripping off his chin as he’s rocked by the force of Baekhyun’s thrusts. Each sensation stings, nerves so raw that he can hardly breathe. He can’t do anything but twitch and cry, so sore, so overstimulated that it takes most of his effort to stay conscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still comes though. He’s coming at least once every other round, if not more. Because being fucked hurts but his alphas’ cocks feel so good. Last orgasm made him black out and he woke up to Kyungsoo pull his softened cock out. Baekhyun was quick to replace Kyungsoo, pushing in deep and starting up a slow, punching rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes Chanyeol jostle, wrists tugging at his bonds. Baekhyun tied him to the headboard with ribbons a little while ago. He’d muttered something about needing to keep him place. Chanyeol had huffed out a laugh when it happened; he’s too tired to move any of his limbs, much less get up and run away. Kyungsoo is still grumbling about it from where he’s sitting up by Chanyeol’s head , petting his sweaty hair with one hand and rubbing his rounded belly with the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After,” Kyungsoo shifts up onto his knees to catch Baekhyun in a kiss. “After, you’re untying him. Not good for his arms.” Baekhyun lets out a soft snarl that quickly shifts into a whine when Kyungsoo grabs him by the hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods. “Y-yes, okay.” His mouth drops open and his pupils blow so wide Chanyeol can no longer see even a hint of brown. He’s always been such a slut for Kyungsoo bossing him around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun starts to fuck Chanyeol harder. He leans down, braces his weight on his forearms and groans as he picks up speed. He kisses Chanyeol, licking into his mouth and nipping at his lips. He swallows down Chanyeol’s cries as they turn broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pleasure slices along his skin like a razor. It’s all entirely too much and he tosses his head to the side to gasp for air. Kyungsoo leans down, coos, kisses the apples of his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He screams, rim throbbing as it clenches around Baekhyun’s growing knot. He babbles out nonsense, eyes wide and seeing. He lies there, takes it, as Baekhyun fucks him faster and faster, panting in his ear about being close. There isn’t much else he can do, tied up, exhausted, so fucked-out and overstimulated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wet slap of skin against skin, Baekhyun’s cock squelching into his leaking, gaping, well-used hole, it drowns out Chanyeol’s pathetic whimpers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He comes weakly when Baekhyun fucks in hard and starts grinding, purring low in his chest. Chanyeol’s eyes roll back and he jerks, mewling as the pleasure claws deep into his rib cage. His vision blurs for a second, swimming at the sudden wave of lightheadedness. “Baek—please, I-I,” he sobs out, trembling in his alpha’s grip.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna knot you,” Baekhyun bites down on Chanyeol’s earlobe and sucks. “You’ll feel so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock rubs against Chanyeol’s walls, long, thick, heavy. It would be the best feeling in the world if this wasn’t the fucking millionth time he’d felt it in the past two days. It’s the last day of rut and Kyungsoo is already starting to wind down, talking more, needing to fuck less. He’s happy to just curl up at Chanyeol’s side for long periods of time and snuggle. But Baekhyun is still going strong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol doesn’t think he’ll stop until late, late tonight, after Kyungsoo is mostly back to normal. He’ll probably let Baekhyun fuck him for a little while and give Chanyeol a rest. He’s done it before, going a few rounds before Baekhyun decides he wants to bury his knot back in Chanyeol’s tight, hot, wet body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now though, all Chanyeol can do is blubber as Baekhyun fucks him with his swelling knot. Kyungsoo is getting hard again. That makes Chanyeol cry harder even though he knows he signed up for this, he agreed to this. He does this twice a year, every year, and always makes it out alive and well and spoiled beyond measure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It will all be okay by morning. Both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun will be out of rut and they each took a few extra days off to recuperate. He just has to last until morning, even if it feels impossible with how Baekhyun’s knot is making him gasp for air, choking on his tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no stretch, not after taking so many knots. But it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeollie, hush,” Kyungsoo kisses his tears away. “It’s okay. We’ll make it better. Come again, let Baekhyunnie make you feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I,” Chanyeol stammers. He stares up at Kyungsoo with drool leaking down his chin, pulls at the ribbons around his wrists to try and reach for him, either of his alphas. “It hurts. Too much, it’s all too much. Soo, h-hold me, please. Please, Soo. I-I’m—</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baek, fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Baekhyun’s knot finishes growing and he rocks inside of Chanyeol’s body, rolling his hips and grinding against Chanyeol’s ass. When Chanyeol keens, back arching off the mattress as he writhes and tries to squirm away, Kyungsoo lies down beside him and pets down his side. He smiles at him with those pretty lips, heart-shaped and sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fill him up, Baek. He only needs a little more, Yeollie. We only need a little more. Then we’ll take such good care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun whines, face screwed up in pleasure. He doesn’t chase after his end the way Chanyeol expects to, hips rolling in careful measures, slowing down, softer. “Yeollie’s okay? H-he’s not hurting? I don’t—I don’t want to hurt him. Not our baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t.Because you’ll make it better after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘S okay, Baekkie. ‘S okay. Come, alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His alpha forces his eyes open and starts rutting like he means it, knot rubbing against Chanyeol’s walls and causing a fresh wave of tears. Baekhyun leans down and catches Chanyeol’s mouth in as best a kiss as he can manage, sucking on his tongue. Baekhyun’s cock throbs, twitching inside Chanyeol. He grabs Chanyeol’s hips tighter and tighter until his fingernails start to dig little crescents into his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moans into Chanyeol’s mouth and comes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol loses himself after that. He feels Baekhyun come in him, the pressure in his belly growing. But he doesn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, not as himself. He watches Baekhyun through hazy eyes, overstimulation washing over him and then disappearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun licks gently at his neck while he waits for his knot to shrink. Both his alphas hold him tight and cover him in kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol doesn’t remember much after that. He’s full one moment, Baekhyun a warm, heavy weight on top of him, and then he’s empty, gaping, clenching around nothing because he hates that empty feeling more than he hates the overstimulation. Cum and slick pour out of him as his hands are untied and gently brought down to rest against the bed. Hands push down on his stomach for just a moment, until it’s flatter, until it doesn’t ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows he’s fucked again and again and again. He feels Kyungsoo’s thick cock inside him, Baekhyun pushing his knees up to his shoulders, knot after knot deep buried deep inside him as they burn out the rest of their rut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They call him baby, Yeollie, their good omega. He drains water bottles when they’re pressed to his lips, chews up the bits of protein bars his alphas feed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night passes in moans and sex and knots and kisses. He opens his eyes to darkness and heat, body rocking, and closes them to the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cries a lot, screams a little. He comes until he can’t lift a hand because he’s shaking so badly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers when Baekhyun’s rut breaks. It’s earlier than he expected, minutes after Kyungsoo’s. Chanyeol opens his eyes as Baekhyun fills him with those final spurts of cum and just knows that it’s over. All the urgency is gone in Baekhyun’s eyes, all the need and lust and delirium. Baekhyun looks down at him with adoration and unbridled love, dipping down to press short, sweet kisses to his lips. “Hey there, Chanyeol, baby. Our big boy. Are you hurt? Really hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sore. Sensitive. Tired,” Chanyeol shakes his head. “‘M okay. You didn’t hurt me. Neither of you.” And Baekhyun smiles soft and relieved. He pulls out the moment he can and then lies down beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo is on Chanyeol’s other side, smiling, cooing, “You did so well. You took care of us so well, my love. Nap or bath first? What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nap. Nap, please. I’m so tired.” Chanyeol can barely keep his eyes open. He knows his alphas would carry him around and bathe him if he falls asleep, but he just wants to rest, to drop into a dead sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Baekhyun tugs a blanket up to cover all three of them. He laughs and sing-songs, “We’re going to spoil you rotten tomorrow. Breakfast in bed, a nice warm bubble bath. I’ll give you a massage and Soo can make you those brownies you like. Whatever you want. You’ve earned whatever you want for the rest of the week.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Month,” Kyungsoo says. He kisses Chanyeol’s cheek, the corner of his eye. “No, year. Not that that really matters. You’re our omega, you get whatever you want all the time. You’re too good for us, you know that? I can’t think of anyone else who would help two alphas in rut. I love you so much, our Yeollie. There’s that pretty smile.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please leave a kudos and a comment! You can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/killmeDO">Twitter</a> and <a href="https://curiouscat.me/killmeDO">Curious Cat</a> Sometimes I talk about what I'm working on next and post snippets! I'd love to hear from you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>